Samantha A Kirk
by Elizabeth White
Summary: Jim has a fraternal twin; they both go to the Academy together. What happens when she serves on her brother's ship? Spock/OC [Guest reviewer pointed out that fraternal twins are always different genders . . . whoever they were, Thank You!]
1. Chapter 1: Twin Faith

Standard Disclaimers apply

* * *

><p>Winona Kirk screamed as her babies came <em>two <em>_months_ earlier than a typical birth. She was utterly terrified of the strange craft that had appeared out of nowhere. It had attacked them, captured and killed their original captain, meaning they were all doomed. As she and the entire crew evacuated to the escape pods, she heard George's voice:

"What have you decided to name him?" Winona sighed, than gasped as a birth pain came from her second child coming into the world.

"I-i-i'm n-n-n-n-ot sure! AH! How about Tiberius; after your father?"

"No, that's the worse. If he were a girl, I'd call him Samantha Agatha, after my great-grandmothers, but how about James Tiberius?"

"Yeah, that's perfect." Winona than screamed as a girl came out of her womb, screaming with loud lungs, as if she knew what was about to happen.

"I love all of you, don't forget . . . " Than, George Kirk was no more.

On the day George Kirk died, he died only with the knowledge of his son's name, James Tiberius Kirk. Although he and his wife knew they were having twins, they didn't know the gender of the twins. Right after little Jimmy was born, his fraternal twin sister was born. The name of his twin sister: Samantha Agatha Kirk.

* * *

><p>Sam rolled her eyes at the all too familiar scene between her brother, Jim, and the female space cadet. <em>Seriously<em>, Sam thought, _my brother would flirt with any female with legs!_ Sighing, she waited for the masochistic men to come and 'protect the harmless dove.' _Harmless, my ass, that girl was flirting too, _thought Sam.

Right on cue, the other male cadets went up to her knuckle-headed brother, who just had to tease them till the one both of them had dubbed 'Cupcake' went right up to him and punched him right in the face. Of course, Sam had to bail him out by standing right in front of him, arms outstretched to prevent him from doing harm, saying:

"You want to fight, Cupcake! Fight me, if you aren't afraid of hitting a girl!" This made all the guys stand still, wondering why this woman, for that was the only way you could view someone as beautiful as Sam, would defend some farm-boy. It was only when he thought of her words that it sunk in:

"You're with him, aren't you?" At this, Sam rolled her eyes; why was it that everyone always thought she was _dating _her twin?

"We're twins, Nimrod!" 'Cupcake' growled at having not seen the obvious similarities between the two. Without thinking, he went to hit Sam; till Jim's fist stopped him from touching her face.

"You don't touch her!" Everyone in the bar started at how fierce Jim had said that; it was obvious these two are related. Without warning, Jim punched 'Cupcake' in the stomach as Sam did a roundhouse kick, pushing an Asian guy into a table, thus breaking it. Both twins were in a good rhythm till more space cadets came into the bar. Once this happened, Sam knew she didn't have a choice. She had to rely on her heightened senses to get them out of here.

Closing her eyes, she stood on a table and flipped to the center of the room. The cadets, unfamiliar with her style of fighting, as she'd invented it during a desperate time in her life, thought she was an easy target with her eyes closed, hands together, feet slightly apart. The first to try to break her semi-meditative state was an Alien cadet, whom she brought down in 10 seconds by flipping over her shoulder. She never opened her eyes.

She did the same with every one of them; any time they came near, she would force them out of her personal space, rendering them unconscious. Soon, the others just gave up; it was obviously pointless. At this point, Captain Pike came in, utterly shocked.

* * *

><p>After the bar fight, Captain Pike came in and tried to convince her brother to join Starfleet. At this point, knowing Jim wouldn't mind, Sam butted in, commenting:<p>

"With all due respect, Captain Pike, Starfleet stole the chance for our own father to know that we'd even survived our own birth. The only reason I'd join Starfleet is to keep my block-headed brother from getting concussions from bar fights and to prove that your bureaucracy is a waste of time. Granted, the leadership thing appeals to me, but I'd rather have everyone work as a team than have people argue about obvious choices." Captain Pike, not wanting to argue with this young woman, asked:

"How is Kirk your brother? And George Kirk was your father?" At this comment, Sam smirked, and then said:

"James T. Kirk is my older, fraternal twin brother. We were born on the same day, only I was born right after Dad died. My mother named me, unlike my brother, who got his name from both our parents. And before you ask, I blame Starfleet, not him. If Dad hadn't done what he'd done, Jim, Mother, and I would be dead." Pike was becoming more and more intrigued by this girl; it was obvious she had thought this out long and hard, but it was also obvious that her anger with Starfleet was over more than the loss of a father she'd never known. However, Pike could tell it was imperative not to press.

"I would like to see both of you at the shuttle bay heading to the Academy at 0700." Both siblings looked disinterested as Pike made some final comments, and then turned to leave.

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Later<em>

_My__ brother__ is __a __moron, __though __I __can __see __why__ he __would __be__ so __stupid __. __.__ . __Tarsus__ IV__ made __him __want__ to__ win __no __matter__ what __the __cost __to __his __own __person __. __.__ ._ thought Sam A. Kirk as the trial was going on about the other Cadet Kirk's obvious cheat on the Kobyashi Maru. As the trial went on, Sam felt an overwhelming urge to punch out Lt. Spock, as he was being, in her opinion, a major ass to her twin.

Never the less, Sam remained silent. She was not bailing her brother out this time. He needed to learn to stand on his own two feet. She had faith in him.

* * *

><p>Sam's assignment to the Enterprise as part of her engineering crew caused her great happiness. While she'd been performing her duties aboard the ship, she spotted her brother running like a madman toward the bridge. Recognizing his frantic running as a sign he had something important to say, she followed to assure that her brother was heard . . . it was a decision she would never regret.<p>

Though she couldn't help being annoyed she was bailing her brother out . . . _again!_

* * *

><p>When Sam came on the scene, Lt. Spock and Captain Pike weren't believing her brother. Sam had to put this to an end <em>now.<em> She _knew_ her brother was telling the truth, mostly because she'd seen and heard when her brother lied to others and even herself. If there was someone he couldn't fool, it was her.

"Captain Pike," interrupted Sam, "my brother is telling the truth."

"With all due respect, Cadet Kirk, as you've amply reminded us, you're too close to the other Cadet Kirk to have an unbiased view upon the situation." Sam felt her blood boil with rage _again_ at Lt. Spock. The biting comeback she had came out clipped, yet logical:

"With all due respect, Lieutenant," At this point, Sam smirked a bit, looking eerily like a certain half-Vulcan, for those that had seen his half-smirk, "your logic is flawed in that me being Jim's sister allows me to detect his lies better than anyone, even that Southern doctor he nicknamed 'Bones.' My point is that we've been through hell and back . . . I know my brother's not a good liar, especially if he is passionate about the issue." This was news to everyone aboard the bridge; everyone thought, what with his supposed 'womanizing ways,' that James T. Kirk would be a smooth liar . . . why wasn't he?

"That aside, Cadet Kirk," stated Captain Pike, "how do you know what your brother says is important?"

"My brother and I are geniuses. Plus I know my twin . . . hear him out without prejudice and you'll be surprised." After this assertion of faith from Jim's own sister, everyone on the bridge turned to him, now open to hearing what he had to say. As Jim explained the logic behind his fear that Vulcan was being attacked at the moment, as well as the rest of the Starfleet ships ahead being attacked, Lt. Spock surprised Sam by saying:

"The cadet's logic is sound. Also, Cadet Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics, it would be wise to trust her analysis." Sam had never been so happy for Vulcan logic before in her life.

* * *

><p>As they came upon Vulcan being attacked, she stared at the screen in horror. Not since her days on Tarsus IV had she experienced such fear for not only her life, but the lives of others. As her brother came beside her and gave her a quick side hug, she knew he was struggling against the emotions of Tarsus IV as well.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sam's memory from when she was thirteen . . . <em>

_SA, __known __to __us __as __Samantha __Agatha __Kirk, __was __doing __a __run __for __food__ along __with__ JT,__ otherwise __known __as __James __Tiberius __Kirk.__ Both __were__ the __leaders __of__ the __orphans, __and __took __the__ most __food __runs, __with the __least __of__ the __results.__ Out __of__ all __thirty __children,__ both __were __the __skinniest__ children __out __of __the __group;__ they __insisted__ on __always __eating __last, __especially __JT, __mostly __because__ he __forced __SA __to__ eat __before __him._

_ As __they __made __their __way __to __a __dwelling __that __had __been __of __a__ rich __woman __that __had __retired __on __Tarsus__ IV, __whom__ had __unfortunately __been__ among __the__ '__less __valuables,__' __they __found __a __great __deal __of __food. __Grabbing__ their __satchels __from__ their __backs, __as __well __as __grabbing __extra __bags __they __could __find, __they __stuffed __as __much __food __as __they __could._

_ Suddenly, __they__ heard __guards __from__ Kodos, __their __undeclared __enemy.__ Their __entire __group __wanted __to __survive. __Kodos __wanted __them__ dead __. __. __. __it __was __that __simple. __As __SA__ and __JT__ narrowly __escaped,__ SA __thanked __God __Almighty __that __they __were __able __to __bring __food __to __the __group._

* * *

><p>As both twins snapped out of the same memory, Jim realized that Pike is calling him to shut off the drill. He obliged, when all of a sudden, Sam followed, saying:<p>

"Sir, I have combat skills. May I join the drill mission?" Pike looked at her, saying with suspicion:

"Does this have anything to do with your brother going, or do you want to go to prove something, like woman prowess or something?" Sam didn't hesitate as she answered:

"Both." Sam was lying; it was to do all she could for Vulcan so she wouldn't feel useless.


	2. Chapter 2: Bigotry

Standard Disclaimers apply

* * *

><p>Jumping off the ship, the Enterprise tracked their jump as the jumpers, Kirk, Sam, and Sulu, all pulled their parachutes at around the same time. Once Sam landed, she got into her heightened senses place, confusing Sulu till he saw it was a form of martial arts when she knocked out three Romulans at once with a three-point movement.<p>

Sam ducked as the fourth Romulan swung a fist at her. She remembered from a bar fight she interrupted for her brother between a half-Romulan, half-human that had believed her brother was hitting on his girlfriend (the truth was, the girl had intoxicated her inexperienced brother and had manipulated her boyfriend when she saw he was mad at her flirtatious ways around her brother) that Romulans were incredibly strong. She ducked and weaved with experience. She even got in some sucker punches straight to the jaw. Victory only came, however, when the Romulan dared to push her back _on __her __chest __area_.

With blind rage as her guide, she slapped him, furious at his audacity. She then did a roundhouse kick to his head, disorienting him for a few seconds . . . but those few seconds were enough for her brother to shove the offending Romulan, who had _dared_ touch his sister so brusquely, off the drill into the fire that was drilling into the planet's core.

"Wow," said Sulu, "remind me never to piss you two off." They couldn't help but laugh at the comment while Sam set up the charges and set them to explode and disable the drill.

After that, they energized into the ship.

* * *

><p>Sam sighed internally as, once again, her brother was arguing with Spock. Only now it was more dangerous for her brother; he was First Officer and Spock was Captain. It could be viewed as insubordination. Although on the surface, it appeared that Spock was calm, Sam saw through all the pretense.<p>

Spock felt terrified, and thus, was trying to keep a tight reign on the ship, and his emotions. Why else would he want to go get back-up? Contrary to popular belief, Vulcans had very deep emotions. Sam knew this to a degree, herself being 1/16 Vulcan, along with Jim. There were times that things affected her, and him, much more strongly than a normal human.

That was why Sam was not that surprised when Spock did a Vulcan neck squeeze, and afterwards ordered her brother launched to a planet with a Starfleet base. Though she did have some choice words to say to him, in private.

"Captain, may I speak freely?" Spock looked calm, than said:

"Of course, Cadet Kirk." Sam bristled, but calmly said:

"Isn't this more about you than about my brother, _sir_? What I mean, before you ask me to elaborate, is that your emotionally compromised! Your planet is attacked and many of our colleges killed in battle. Although we as Starfleet taught us that colleges may die, we're not taught that our planets will be under attack!" Spock merely smiled his half-smirk that enrages Sam, saying:

"I assure you, Cadet Kirk, I am quite fit for duty." As he left, Sam only glowered.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to them, they had saved Vulcan from its' ultimate destruction. This led Spock Prime to take desperate measures to make sure that Jim became Captain of the ship. He came along for the trans-warp beam abroad the Enterprise. Sam was the only one that guessed correctly who the elder Vulcan was entering the Bridge along with her brother; she gasped, saying:<p>

"Looks like Spock's theory about the Romulan ship being from the future is true. There's the future Spock!" The future Spock looked up, recognition in his eyes as they seemed to glow with an emotion Sam couldn't quite place. Finally, Spock spoke in a soft voice, saying in a gentle, almost loving voice:

"Samantha Agatha Kirk. Its' been a while." Sam contemplated this, and then said boldly:

"You knew me in an alternate timeline, didn't you?" Spock nodded, not wanting to show more than he may have already.

"I did not come here for a reunion, although in my timeline, Samantha's assignment is on Vulcan. Therefore, I didn't expect her here." At this, Sam perked up; she'd always wanted to live on that planet. She loved the Vulcan culture, "My purpose is to tell you the best way to defeat Nero, as far as I can tell based on the current situation. Jim must be given the Captainship. Jim has made me aware that he is First Officer already. Considering that my younger self is still fit for duty, he must willingly give him the place." At this, everyone turned to Spock, who as usual, appeared impassive to the situation.

"What is the logic behind this, if I may inquire?"

"There is no logic behind it." admitted Spock Prime, yet he Sam interrupts, as Spock Prime had expected, whom said:

"Of course there's logic! Doesn't anyone realize that Spock, in fact, Vulcans in general, have emotions just as much as anyone else! If anything, I would think the attack on his planet _would_ _emotionally__ compromise __him_! The only reason there's such a stereotype that Vulcans don't feel is that they hide their emotions so well. They're taught to since the cradle, for crying out loud!" Before Sam could continue about the bigotry toward Vulcans, Jim put his hand over her mouth. He then turned to everyone, quickly explaining:

"My sister is extremely passionate about equality between aliens, races, and well . . . I think everyone gets the point. If I didn't do that, she'd go on all day." All everyone could do was slowly nod, while Spock just quirked an eyebrow at the bold statement from the young engineer. None of them had ever seen Sam that _angry_ before. They all made a note to never set her off. All Spock Prime could do was chuckle in amusement. _Just __as __much __the __highly __tempered__ woman__ I__ remember__ . __. __. __I __miss __you, __Sam._

"None the less," continued Spock Prime, as if he hadn't heard the outburst, "this crew must be under the Captainship of Jim T. Kirk. If it is not, than the future is doomed."

"I fail to see the logic behind that, even though it is me saying it." At this, Sam snorted, saying:

"Isn't it obvious? My brother was the Captain in the original timeline. No offense, Spock, but you must have been his First Officer, considering how loyal your Prime counterpart is to my brother." Spock was more than a bit surprised that a human could figure that out, till he remembered that the human that had figured it out was Sam A. Kirk, a genius, by human standards.

"Sam is correct. James was the Captain in the Prime timeline, and must be so again. He had defeated the Romulans many times in my timeline, along with his crew, whom are the people right here." At this, everyone's ears perked up. They were a part of the Prime timeline too? Uhura needed assurance of her part in the original timeline; she asked:

"Who were the senior crew?" Sam groaned at this; than bluntly said:

"Isn't it obvious that history is trying to repeat itself? You are the senior communications officer, Uhura; Bones over there: CMO, Chekov is the tactical officer, Sulu is the pilot of the ship, that guy over there: the chief engineering officer, Spock: first officer, and my block-headed brother Captain." Everyone became silent as they tried to absorb what the platinum blond had just said. Spock Prime interrupted, saying:

"Sam is correct once again." At this, there was no argument; Spock volunteered to step down as Captain, resetting the timeline.

* * *

><p>Jim moved like he'd been made for command as he ordered the crew on their way to Earth. As the Narada headed to Earth, both Sam and Jim knew in their guts that Earth was in peril of being attacked. If everyone on that ship was honest (e.g.-Spock), they'd admit they were thinking the same thing.<p>

While Spock, Chekov, and her brother were discussing information about the battle strategy, Sam made her way over to Spock Prime. Something was bugging her about the way he kept looking at her. She was, to put it bluntly, curious about why his eyes had glowed with a certain emotion that Sam couldn't quite place. She also wondered why Spock Prime spoke her name with such familiarity. Had they been friends? While she contemplated what to ask, Spock Prime surprised her by coming up right beside her, saying:

"Samantha Agatha Kirk. You have noticed that I speak to you as if I am your friend." All Sam could do was nod in agreement. "And you are wondering how I knew you in my timeline to cause such informality." Sam blinked; was Spock Prime reading her mind?

"Well," started Sam, "yeah. I mean, its' obvious that you were an ambassador of Vulcan between itself and Starfleet, all things considered." Spock Prime cocked an intrigued eyebrow; how had Sam deduced that? Not even the Spock of this timeline had been able to deduce that. Sam smirked at Spock Prime's confusion, commenting:

"I love alien cultures, Vulcan's in particular. That's how I knew your suit matched a future ambassador outfit." Spock Prime cocked his head to the left, commenting as casually as a Vulcan could:

"That was confidential during this time. Was it made public?" Sam chuckled darkly, saying as incognito as she could:

"I know people with skills." Spock Prime chuckled at this as well; they both knew that it was Jim, her brother.

* * *

><p>Once the Narada defeat occurred, and the Enterprise safely on Earth for repairs, Sam glowed with pride as her brother acquired Captainship of the Enterprise. Sam remained aboard the Enterprise as an engineer under the brilliant Scotty and Spock remained as First Officer.<p>

One day while the crew was on their five-year mission, Sam went into the cafeteria of the Enterprise, and spotted her brother seated alone. Seeing an opportunity to spend some quality sibling time with her brother, she quickly sat down. Seconds later, she and her brother acquired new cafeteria buddies: First Officer Spock and Chief Medical Officer McCoy. McCoy, having known her longer, just nodded to her in greeting. Spock, however, said with his usual Vulcan flair:

"Greetings, Samantha. How are you faring?" Sam had to admit, it felt nice; being treated like a lady instead of the tomboy she'd become on Tarsus IV.

"I'm okay. How is your relationship with Nyota?" At this, Spock lifted an eyebrow, which Sam knew meant he was curious about why she was asking, and would probably ask in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1.

"May I inquire about why you're requesting information on such a private matter?" Sam didn't even blink an eye as she said:

"I'm nosy; seriously though, Spock, I can tell that the relationship you have with one Nyota Uhura is not going to work out in anything like her being your bond-mate, which I suspect she wants, but you don't." At this, Spock blinked his eyes in surprise. How had this young woman who barely knew him and Nyota picked out all of their problems like, as humans said, a fortune-teller? She answered the question herself, saying:

"My brother has had enough women going after him for just what is between his legs for me to tell the difference between sincere women . . . and honest men. I know everyone's opinion of my brother as far as relationships, but here is the truth. Women are idiots around him, and all they use him for is to make boyfriends jealous."

"Although he sometimes flirts with them, it is not often; plus they engage in the process as well. My brother has never violated a woman, so don't bother asking. He's seen and been through too much to disregard life That much."

"Plus, everyone only talks about the times he is flirting or having a steamy date, so to speak. They don't talk about the times the girls are the jerks to him. Take the girl that everyone said was his girlfriend in the Academy for six months . . . Ashley. She lied to him, saying she was single. They dated, and then my brother gets punched across the face during the fifth date by her jealous boyfriend, yelled at in a fancy restaurant, and lots of cadets happened to frequent that place. Then a nasty rumor spread that my brother was using the girl for sex. I hate idiots with big mouths."

"I concur. However, I would not number you among them, Engineer Kirk." At this, Sam couldn't help blushing slightly.


	3. Chapter 3: 3D Chess

Standard Disclaimers apply

* * *

><p>It took them three days to reach their mission zone at maximum warp. During this time, Spock and Sam's friendship budded slowly. Due to both of their senses of proprietary, they agreed to always include Nyota in the friendly breaks. Not only did they not want to give the wrong idea, Spock made it clear to Sam that he wanted Nyota included, despite their relationship problems. As the three of them enjoyed lunch together, or went to the bar together to enjoy drinks, minus Spock and, surprisingly to Uhura, Sam as well, (she took a medication for the many allergies she shared with her twin, Jim) Uhura slowly felt like the third wheel.<p>

Nyota watched as Sam not only understood Spock's strange humor, she seemed to enjoy it! That had been something that had taken time for the linguist. Although she prided herself on understanding much about Romulan and Vulcan culture, Uhura had to admit that Sam's knowledge seemed to surpass her own. She seemed able to interpret all Spock's statements, and she was able to even win some logic arguments against him! This was something that even her twin couldn't do!

It was painfully obvious to Nyota that Spock and Sam connected much more closely than she and Spock had ever connected. They seemed to be a good match; that was without a mind-meld to confirm! Nyota was seriously starting to have doubts about her wish to become Spock's bond-mate. It was becoming obvious to her that someone else is a better candidate, perhaps even able to overcome the betrothal bond Spock has had since he was seven . . .

* * *

><p>After a highly emotional mission for the entire crew, where they had lost their first crewman, a red-shirt named Finn Housren, Nyota decided to 'not be the third wheel,' and told Sam and Spock that they could head to the Rec room without her. Not knowing what else to do, the two decided to play 3-D chess, seeing as her brother Jim had taught her the rules. In the middle of their game,with the two in an even match, Sam commented:<p>

"Why do Vulcans suppress their emotions so much?" Spock looked up, surprised by her question. Most people assumed that Vulcans were emotionless, yet the female twin of the infamous Kirk twins, Sam A. Kirk, saw through the façade. Spock, however, needed to test this:

"What makes you think that Vulcans suppress their emotions?"

"Easy. Every race, not matter whether they be Vulcan, Romulan, Klingon, Terrain, et cetera, experience emotions on some level. It is one of the things that unite all beings from various worlds. The only thing that makes them different as far as emotions is how they are _expressed_. Some express emotions violently, while others suppress emotions, no matter how strong they are, as they learn to do so from birth. I want to understand your culture; that's the reason I'm asking." While Sam had made her speech, three moves between her and Spock occurred. Spock silently contemplated her comment, and then responded, saying:

"I concur, to an extent. My father once told me that Vulcans feel emotions to a greater extent than humans. That logic offers a serenity that humans rarely experience. I never told anyone this; however, due to your keen interest in Vulcan culture, I shall inform you. Vulcans have a ceremony to purge all emotion called the Klonlonair. I have not done said ceremony, though I was considering it at one point in my life."

"How does the Klonlonair purge one of emotion?" Sam questioned curiously.

"It is a deep level of meditation that allows one to reach a level of such understanding that emotions become purged as a result. It is a sacred rite of passage in Vulcan culture." Spock said while calmly moving his piece.

"I see. I read in one of the rare books about Vulcan culture that Vulcans betroth young, sometimes even as young as seven or six among influential families. Is this true?" Spock was curious about why Sam would ask this question, or would be researching this in the first place, but pushed it aside to ask her brother at a later date.

"Yes, that is correct. Although there are much more . . . secretive things about pon farr, our mating season, that is the way it starts."

"I know that you're in an influential family. Is it right to assume you're taken?" After saying this, Sam looked at Spock with a sparkly gleam in her eyes, saying that she was okay with that fact, if it were true.

"You are correct, Engineer Kirk." Sam gave a gentle smile, surprising Spock by telling him:

"I wish you and your future bond-mate the very best. Oh, by the way," At this point, Sam moved her queen to a place that put Spock's king into checkmate, "Checkmate!"

* * *

><p>The next day, after the strange chess match, Jim noticed an anxious looking Spock. At least, if you looked deep enough, he looked anxious; most people didn't get past the stoic face. This was not the case with Jim. He noticed quite amply that his First Officer was anxious about something that could only be resolved by talking to <em>him<em>. This concerned Jim, as Spock usually never, and he is quoting here: 'wish to bother my Captain with personal matters.'

What was so serious to Spock?

"What is wrong, Spock?"

"Captain, I wish to inquire about a personal matter. May we speak in your office?" At this Jim's eyebrow's rose in alarm; he would have never imagined that Spock would come to _him_ for advice! _This __is__ interesting_, Jim thought. As they entered the office and the door shut, insuring privacy, Jim turned to Spock, only to note in alarm that Spock was slightly pacing. Jim realized he had to gauge the issue _delicately_. After all, as his sister was famous for saying, Vulcans had feelings too . . . they just hid them better. He'd learned that from the mind-meld with Spock Prime.

"Spock," began Jim, "what is it? What has you so anxious?" He added in a concerned tone at the end. Spock resumed his stoic, Vulcan composure, remembering that he must not seem weak, not in front of his Captain.

"I wanted to inquire if you may know why your sister was researching Vulcan betrothal and mating rites of passage." Here, Jim burst out laughing as if it was obvious.

"Spock," Jim said, still chuckling slightly, "you claim to have all the 'logic' in the world, but when it comes to some things, you really are clueless." Jim continued to chuckle, yet continued saying: "She likes you, a lot, Spock. I would call it a crush at this point of the game, so it doesn't call for worry . . . yet." At the comment, Spock's eyebrow lifted, intrigued by how Jim seemed so nonchalant. That was, till Jim turned to Spock and said seriously:

"Spock," Jim said seriously, "Sam . . . well, she has a tendency to like what she can't have, unfortunately. If you could tell me about pon farr, and if there is even a _chance_ that my sister could be with you, please let me know." Spock internally sighed; pon farr was a sensitive subject to all Vulcans, which was why there were no books about them. Sexuality made all Vulcans cringe, Spock included. He sucked it up though, for the sake of Jim's sister.

That doesn't mean Spock wasn't internally cringing.

* * *

><p>Once Spock finished explaining the urges for one's betrothed that resided on Vulcan, he felt like crawling in a hole. The same feeling he'd wanted to crawl into after his father had explained pon farr before his betrothal. Instead of contempt for Vulcans, as Spock had expected though, Jim simply nodded and said:<p>

"I can tell that this subject of how Vulcans mate would be uncomfortable and I'm sorry I forced you to dredge it up, Spock. The only reason I needed to know was for my sister. She's my family, and thus, extremely important to me. We were born on the same day; we know each other's lives . . . pain . . . everything. I don't want an unworthy being to take care of her, or worse, break her heart." Spock forced himself to nod in understanding as he realized that simple human gesture would help the Captain. "Anything you'd like to say, Spock?"

"I believe, Captain, based on the logic . . . " Here, Jim interrupted, saying:

"You said, at one point in your explanation, that a strong bond could break that betrothal bond. Do you have such a bond with my sister?" Spock pondered this, and then responded:

"The friendship I bear with your sister is not romantic in any way, but we are good friends." Not satisfied, Jim prodded, saying:

"If my sister were in danger, would you help her, regardless of your safety?" Spock immediately responded, honestly and so candidly, even Jim could tell he wasn't lying:

"I would put myself in the line of fire first before I allowed Sam to experience any pain. She is too good a friend for me to allow injury to occur." Jim nodded in satisfaction, as Spock kept his face stoic, yet Jim could notice that Spock emotions are erratic.

"You may leave, Spock." As Spock left, Jim contemplated this strange occurrence happening on his ship.


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

Standard Disclaimers apply

* * *

><p>As the Enterprise came into Earth's port for shore leave, after one year of seeing to missions, the alpha team, with Sam tagging along, went into a bar for some downtime. As everyone ordered their drinks, minus Spock and Sam, Sam started to converse with the only person not intoxicated: Spock.<p>

"Well," began Sam, "everyone's drinking. Therefore, they are not good conversation at the moment." Spock concurred with a simple jerk to the left, which Sam knew meant he agreed but was curious about why she would want to talk to him. Sam suddenly realized that Spock knew about her 'supposed crush' a year ago. Sam immediately rounded on her twin, as he was the only person she had informed. Yelling out the warrior she is, Sam scared everyone on alpha team by screaming out:

"Jim! I'm going to Kill You!" Everyone on alpha team, minus Jim, looked shocked. Jim, knowing his twin had figured out he'd told Spock about her secret feelings for him, started to run out of the bar. Hey, his sister was a fighter! "Come back here, Jim! I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Spock, knowing he is probably the only one that could calm the fiery woman, ran after the fighting twins.

Spock shock grew viewing the scene he found; Jim was running around like a school boy yelling 'don't kill me! don't kill me!' Meanwhile, his sister was running after him with a ferocity belaying her extreme anger toward his invasion of her life. Spock needed to speak reason to this young woman _right __now_. If only Spock had known that human adage: Hell knows no fury like a woman scorned.

As Spock tried to put himself between the Captain and his furious twin, his shock doubled when she ducked out of his sight and did a sweeping kick; this not only knocked the wind out of Spock, he became slightly disoriented for a few minutes. Spock was not shocked, therefore, when McCoy and Scotty grabbed her, both of whom were wondering what on earth had set off the fiery blond who really should have been born a redhead.

After about 10 minutes, Spock resumed his role as First Officer and started to walk toward Sam who was glaring at both him and Jim. Sam then yelled out, causing the men to tighten their grips:

"I swear, Jim; you're a loudmouth! I Hate You!" Sam's anger, although justified, was not right for an officer to do to her captain nor her first officer. Scotty, knowing that Sam was not one to fly off the handle without reason, asked for an explanation.

"My loudmouth brother told a secret, something he should have kept to himself. And before all of you ask, I sure as hell am not telling any of you. If I'm this mad at my _brother_ for telling, how mad do you think I'll be for all of you forcing me to tell?" That got alpha team to shut their mouths.

"But what does this have to do with Spock, lass?" The question intrigued everyone that didn't know the answer on alpha team. Sam just glared, lowering her head to hide her blushing face with her long hair. She thanked God Almighty she'd left it undone today.

Sam's defeated response was not what they had expected. But as soon as it came, it left; Sam lifted her head, saying:

"Spock found out about my torture on Tarsus IV from Jim." At this blatant lie, everyone stared at her.

* * *

><p>After their shore leave, Spock wished to settle things with Sam, for some strange reason. He'd been, to put it bluntly, a bit frightened that she would attack him. Did this mean she was over her feelings from a year ago? Or was she trying to, as humans say, 'throw him off the scent?'<p>

As he entered the Rec room, shock fills his heart at the sight of Sam talking to McCoy while playing regular chess. It wasn't like he and Sam scheduled to play together, and McCoy had mentioned on occasion that he wanted to learn 3-D Chess, but found the game too complicated. Perhaps Sam was just teaching him the basics of the original to make learning the more complicated one easier?

An unknown feeling welled in Spock's stomach; what was that human emotion his mother has when Vulcan women would touch his father? Oh yes, jealously. Spock froze in horror, though he didn't show it. Was he jealous of men around Sam A. Kirk?

This was bad . . . very bad.


	5. Chapter 5: Betrothed

Standard Disclaimers apply

* * *

><p>Spock couldn't believe what was going on. Just three days ago, Sam had swept kicked him in front of a bar. This could have signified that she had lost interest in him. Yet it was painfully obvious that he, Spock, had suddenly gained interest in her. Where had this come from! This was highly illogical, yet at the same time, logical.<p>

Sam was a lot of things that Spock admired; non-biased about different beings, perhaps to an extreme, Spock consented, but that just relayed her passionate views on things. She was pro-diplomacy, when good for her needs, and loved antique board games. She also loved to collect antique books from various worlds, as her minor was in xenolinguistics. Although they were hard to find, she acquired them quite well. Another thing Spock admired about her was her beauty, though he would never admit it aloud, as sexuality was something like a taboo to Vulcans.

Sam has, like her brother, blonde hair, but hers was more platinum blonde; it was all natural as well. She kept it neatly back in a long braid during her breaks and up in a 'braid bun,' as she called it, during her shifts. She always has hair ties around her wrists to put her long braid up into the tamer bun. Unlike most of the woman aboard the Enterprise, she used the pants suit that woman could use as an alternative to their uniform. To Spock, this just added to her individuality.

Sam's eyes were her best feature, yet they were slightly differing from Jim's sky blue eyes. Sam's eyes were a deep, forest green eyes, so clear and bright that they appeared similar to cat eyes. This feature never ceased to amaze and thrill Spock when he looked at them. Though he never could place the weird feeling in his stomach when he looked into her eyes before, now he was starting to understand that he may have affection for the Captain's sister.

Again, this is bad.

* * *

><p>Nyota Uhura had been waiting for the inevitable; the day that Spock would break things with her. Both of them knew that their relationship was not going to last. Therefore, it did not surprise her when Spock came to her in the Rec Room, looking like the bearer of bad news. At least, as much as a Vulcan suppressing their emotions could look that human.<p>

"Nyota," began Spock, "would you be too upset if I request that we stop this relationship?" Uhura sighs, knowing why in an instant.

"Its' the Captain's sister, isn't it?" Spock blinked, confused about how Nyota could have deduced this. Uhura just laughed lightly, saying:

"Spock, except for when both of you play 3-D chess, you've insisted that I come with you. Anyone looking for it could see that _I_ was the third wheel." Spock's head went to the left at this; what was Uhura implying?

"Jim is right, Spock. You really are clueless about some things." Shock pierced Spock's heart; Nyota had said the same thing Jim had said about a year ago.

* * *

><p>Spock entered his room, wanting to mediate after a long day. Suddenly, his door's bell rang loudly. <em>Who could that be?<em> Spock thought contemplatively.

Spock's shock grew the second time that day when Sam came into the room, giving him a hug. Spock, being a telepath, could feel her concern for him. Walking out of the hug, Sam said:

"I'm sorry that you and Nyota broke up. I wish I had not been right." Spock's shock doubled to see tears glistening in her eyes; Spock wasn't used to any female crying for him except his mother. This just caused Spock uncharacteristic spontaneity.

"It was not your doing, Sam." At this, Samantha smiled.

* * *

><p>Jim was wary of how much time Sam was spending with his First Officer. It was only natural, considering she was his baby sister and they were twins. Although Jim wanted to believe that his sister didn't have feelings for the Vulcan, he knew that her fascination with Vulcan culture would only push any flames, if there were any. Jim needed someone to talk to about the situation. It was obvious to everyone on alpha team that Spock had interest in Sam, if not in love; though McCoy remained convinced that Spock would sooner love a brick wall.<p>

That was what prompted Jim to call Spock Prime. As the call went through sub-space to Vulcan, he seemed to already know what the situation was.

"You're calling concerning my younger self and your sister?" At this bold statement, Jim's jaw dropped, but he quickly pulled it up, questioning in fury:

"How did you know?" Spock Prime had not expected any less from the protective older brother.

"Because I loved her as well, Jim. The fact that you're taking the time to call me over sub-space shows that it was urgent to you; thus, logically, it was either Starfleet business or about your sister. Considering this is about the time she met my betrothed, I would say it's about you sister. " Again, Jim was weird-ed out by how Spock Prime knew him so well. Jim then re-played his words carefully, saying:

"Your betrothed? What do you mean?" Spock Prime sighed in embarrassment:

"Jim, I, as a young Vulcan, became betrothed. My past wife has sensed that I'm not being loyal, thus she is on her way to meet Samantha as we speak." Jim summed up the sentiment perfectly:

"Shit."


	6. Chapter 6: Catfight

Standard Disclaimers apply

* * *

><p>T'Pring was furious, to say the least. How dare this <em>human<em> distract her ticket to a wealthy life? Although most Vulcans would be disgusted with taking advantage of another during their pon farr, when the male especially was so weak, T'Pring wasn't most Vulcans. She'd been tolerating the half-human _thing_ of a Vulcan just to make sure her life with her lover would be substantially easier. No _human_ was going to ruin that.

* * *

><p>As the <em>Enterprise <em>welcomed T'Pring abroad the ship, Spock could tell that the Vulcan woman had sensed his straying interest. _This could be problematic_, thought Spock, _T'Pring may seem delicate, but she is formidable. Sam has a 90% chance of being hurt._

Just as he thought this, T'Pring noticed Sam working at the console for the re-energize counsel. T'Pring approached her and pulled a very woman move: she slapped her, then yelled:

"How dare you distract my betrothed! You're nothing more than a slut!" At these words, Sam bitingly responded, knowing she couldn't _hit_ the guest:

"I can't distract him . . . that is, unless he's _wants_ distraction." T'Pring, furious at the implication that she wasn't enough for Spock, brought her hand down for another strike, only to have it caught by the _impudent _human standing right in front of her!

"Look, lady, if you deserve such a title; Spock has as much right as anyone to find someone he likes. I suggest you give up the act of being concerned for your betrothed and just admit that you want his wealth. If anyone's the slut here, it's you." T'Pring started sputtering, trying to put on an innocent act, though the human girl had been spot on. T'Pring was cheating on Spock with a servant in her household.

Needless to say, she left right after that confrontation.

* * *

><p>Jim knew there was someone he needed to contact about this situation, and perhaps rant to a bit: Spock Prime. He called the Vulcan over sub-space, and Spock Prime looked like he had expected him to call. This seemed to trigger Jim's rage, as he ranted:<p>

"Why didn't you warn me that _you_ and my _sister_ could be an _item_!" Spock chuckled slightly, obviously expecting the outburst from the protective twin.

"What's so funny?" Jim questioned, still as bit miffed, though a bit calmer.

"Jim" began Spock Prime, "although it is true that your sister loved me in my timeline, I never expressed my feelings for her in my timeline . . . the way Vulcan's express that type of love, Jim, is a particular mind-meld." At this information, Jim blushed slightly; Spock only chuckled slightly.

"Do not be concerned, Jim; the mind-meld we shared was just the brotherly type. Nothing more." Despite the confidence booster, Jim still had doubts, since he didn't understand Spock Prime's motives at times.

"So you're saying that the Spock _of __this __time_ has to mind-meld _willingly_ with my sister? Or is there more?"

"Yes; they must have such a strong emotional bond _before_ the mind-meld that they will break the betrothal bond for them to marry, as humans say." At this, Jim choked on his own spit.

"What! You're suggesting . . . my sister . . . and First Officer . . . You do realize that would make me and Spock related?" Spock Prime nodded, clearly amused.

"In my timeline, Jim . . . well, if I had acted on my feelings, instead of after the Vulcan way, I may have been happier." Jim contemplated this; did he really want to risk the happiness of his sister for the happiness of his First Officer?


	7. Chapter 7: Really?

Standard Disclaimers apply

* * *

><p>Sam and Spock were playing a game of 3-D chess when they had their first argument. It started over something trivial, as most fights between 'good friends' do. Spock commented that Sam's playing had gotten better and that someday . . . she may win a greater deal of the time than him. Sam countered that she'd won three games in a row this week. That led to both arguing over what it meant to 'actually be a good player of 3-D chess.'<p>

"Spock," continued Sam, knowing only logic would reach a frustrated Vulcan, "the point of _progress_ in 3-D chess is _learning_ and _growing_." Spock cocked his head to the left, and Sam knew she had to elaborate: "I mean that we learn just as much from our failures as we do from our successes. Take as an example . . . when you fought those Vulcans kids when you were younger." At mention of his one-time of weakness, Spock stiffened, but Sam smiled gently and grabbed his hand in a reassuring gesture: "Did you not become a better _person_ in general, thanks to your father taking the time to explain to you what you needed to learn? That's all I ask from our 3-D chess games; a good instructor and friend."

Spock, during this speech, couldn't help noticing that her hand on his felt _very __nice_. As Vulcans were telepaths, her touch on his hand felt like a kiss, especially with her emotions of . . . was that affection? No, it was that human emotion of . . . what did his mother call it . . . Love. Spock wasn't sure; he needed to investigate, as he had felt the human emotion of jealousy.

"Excuse my rudeness, Sam," At hearing her name, Sam lifted her head, but kept the accusatory hand on his, "do you feel affection for me?" At Spock's question, Sam finally seemed to realize what she'd done.

"Damn; Vulcans are telepaths. I forgot completely . . ." To Spock's shock, instead of explaining herself, she stood abruptly and left the Rec room, which fortunately, was empty, minus them. Now Spock had more questions than answers. He had no clue where to seek them as well.

* * *

><p>Nyota was not in the mood to deal with Sam that day. Imagine her surprise when Sam bumped into her with a tear-streaked face, mumbling a sorry, and ran off to her quarters. Now, Nyota wasn't an expert on the subject, but she knew only one thing that could make a girl whose that upset: a boy; in Sam's case, a Vulcan.<p>

Uhura marched off to the Rec Room, hoping that was where Spock was, considering that was where Sam had run from a minute ago. Good luck was on Nyota's side, as she was able to find Spock in the Rec Room, staring straight ahead, obviously contemplating what had just happened between him and Sam. Uhura rolled her eyes; Spock really was clueless sometimes. Walking toward the Vulcan, Uhura said bluntly:

"Why don't you just tell her you love her?" Spock looked up, a half-smirk on his face; he then said:

"I fail to see how I have affection for Sam." Uhura groaned; Spock was so clueless!

"You know Spock," stated Nyota, "I'm not going to tell you. I'm just going to state the obvious: you ended our relationship because of _her_. If that isn't proof, I don't know what is." With this said, Spock's ex. left him to ponder.

* * *

><p>Sam, after crying in her room for 2 hours, groaned when she heard the door authorize the Captain override. Sometimes, having the Captain as a twin sucks. This was one of those times.<p>

"Jimmy," stated Sam, "if you want your ability to have kids intact, I suggest you leave." Jim wasn't entirely shocked at the venom in her voice. Jim, for the first time in a long time, felt angry at Spock.

"Its' Spock, isn't it?" Sam just shook her head quickly, a clear sign of denial. This made Jim lose it, causing him to say:

"Look, Sammy," Sam cringed at her nickname, "I know when you're hung up over a guy! I'm not an idiot, despite what Bones may say! Just . . . " At this point, Jim took a deep breath, "tell me what's going on. Maybe all you need is someone outside the situation to talk to?" With this said, Sam spilled her heart to her twin.

* * *

><p>Spock was thoroughly confused about how to approach Sam. Apparently, she'd hidden her feelings for him for a long time, if the telepathic connection confirmed anything. It had revealed more than Spock was willing to process at the moment. Sam, his comrade, friend, perhaps even more so than her twin brother, <em>loved <em>_him_. Just . . . _why_?

Spock had thought that human women would never be interested in him; he had dominant Vulcan traits, and thus, was more Vulcan than human. Perhaps Sam felt attracted to the strange? Lt. Uhura was such a human, yet she was not as compatible as he and Sam were . . . again, why? What made Sam so special? And why was he so intrigued and desiring to pursue her?

Spock had always been taught that sexual desires would occur _only_ for his betrothed. That any other such desires were unacceptable; yet Spock, looking at how happy his parents were together, and knowing his parents' story, had to wonder, is that really so? Was a Vulcan pursuing the one they love _that __wrong_?

Spock settled into a meditation place, hoping to understand this confusing conundrum.


	8. Chapter 8: Resolution

Standard Disclaimers apply

* * *

><p>Sam and Spock avoided each other, except for work, after the incident. Both of them had their reasons. Spock avoided her because he was unsure how to approach Sam about <em>his<em> feelings; Sam avoided Spock because she thought that Spock felt embarrassed about the situation. Jim and Nyota just shook their heads as they watched, whom they had dubbed, 'the clueless ones.'

* * *

><p>One day, , Chekov, having not noticed Spock's and Sam's distance lately, asked both of them to join the rest of alpha team in a round of drinks. While Spock came over, it did not go unnoticed that Sam turned the other way, without even an excuse. This caught the interest of the rest of alpha team, minus Nyota and Jim.<p>

"What was that about?" McCoy asked, thinking the entire group had offended Sam. Jim sighs, then says:

"My sister and Mr. Spock have avoided each other for weeks. Isn't that right, Spock?" Everyone on alpha team turned to Spock, expecting him to deny it; their shock grew at Spock's dismissal when he said:

"While I am not sure about your sister, I have avoided your sister recently, Captain. As to the reason, it is personal." This said, Spock left the bar.

* * *

><p>As the Enterprise continued its' second year, it's struck by a surprise attack from Klingons for supposedly going against their empire <em>again<em>. They struck the Engineering bay, and a great deal of the Engineering crew hurt . . . including Sam, who suffered such severe head trauma that she went into a coma.

Everyone knew that Sam and Spock had been good friends, better than the Captain and Spock were now. No one realized the extent till they saw the supposedly infallible, stoic Spock running to Engineering when news of the attack came over the intercom through Scotty's strained voice. The only person that beat Jim and Spock to Sam's side was McCoy, due to the medical situation of the Engineering bay.

When Spock arrived, he reached out his hand out of pure instinct; he needed to feel that his 'friend' was okay by touching her hand. After he'd done so, he turned to the doctor, saying:

"Sam appears to have suffered a concussion. She is deteriorating rapidly and I'm afraid that she will fall into a coma, if my analysis of her emotions are correct." McCoy could only stare at Spock; his 'analysis of her emotions' had been exactly what the tricorder had said; how was that possible?

"How the hell did you know all that medical information about Sam, Spock?" McCoy commented as Spock carried Sam to the sick bay followed by a carefully listening Jim.

"We have a . . . unique friendship. For reasons I cannot comprehended, Sam has . . . feelings for me."

"How did you figure that out, Spock?" Jim questioned with brotherly protection laced in his words.

"She comforted me about three months ago, and while she comforted me, forgot that Vulcans are telepaths. Thus, when she touched me to comfort me, I was capable of sensing her emotions toward me. Also, her actions as of late became clearer when I mediated on how her emotions could influence them." Spock gently laid Sam down on her sickbay bed, and both Jim and McCoy didn't miss how Spock gently wiped her hair away from her face.

"Spock? How do _you_ feel about my sister?" At this, Spock became stiff and his face became stoic and slightly green. Jim went pale; knowing that what Spock Prime had told him _nearly_ happened in his timeline, could _fully_ happen in this timeline.

"Spock," began Jim, silently at first, but growing in volume, "how could you practically _date_ my sister behind my back! You, my First Officer! I trust you with her life, but Spock, I also honesty about if she is in danger from guys; not to _be _the danger! I knew she was in love with you, and she told me it was you, but I thought the feelings weren't returned!" McCoy could tell the fight was about to get physical if he didn't intervene.

"Jim; your sister, if she were awake now, she would tell you that she's just as much to blame as Spock. Save yourself some grief and don't yell at Spock. People in comas can still hear. And we all know your sister would kick your behind to the farthest planet from our current location if she knew you were yelling at her friend." Jim calmed down, if only for the sake of his sister. After all, he couldn't blame Spock for the surprise attack from the Klingons.

* * *

><p>Sam has been in a coma for a month. It appeared that her mind had shut itself out to the world; her body healed incredibly well, and she responded to therapy well. Jim was desperate to have his sister's smiling face back in his life, as she was the only family that he had now. Their mom had passed away last year, and she'd divorced their step-father for sending them to Tarsus IV without her permission, among other things.<p>

Spock, to those that understood him, knew he was a wreck. He was much more analytical and cold, and rarely showed his sense of humor, not that many understood it to begin with, except Sam. Spock knew that there was one Vulcan cure for a human coma he could attempt, but he felt fear to do so because of two things: he realized he has deep affection, no . . . Love, for Sam, and knows she loves him too. Despite this, if the mind-meld were to show that they cared for each other to a level that they broke the betrothal bond, Spock worried about the ramifications.

He knew that T'Pring's family would be very upset; yet again, this begged the question Sam had brought up once in their private discussions: Was it so wrong for a Vulcan to seek love instead of the beaten path? Spock needed guidance from one who had faced a similar choice: his father, Sarek.

* * *

><p>Sarek had not been expecting a call from his son that day, or the situation that his son had presented to him. Sarek truly wondered if the universe was deliberately repeating history, especially in this particular family that had abandoned their secret Vulcan roots . . . or in his families' case, their well-known Vulcan roots.<p>

"Son; the advice I can give is to do what you consider wise in this situation. In matters of mating outside of our race, Vulcans expressly forbid it, as you are aware. You are in a unique position, my son. You are the product of two beings that have united and mated outside of their respective worlds. This could be deemed wrong to some; and in many ways, it has led to some conflicts for you. But I think that you were not a mistake. You are an excellent Vulcan _and _Human. Even more important, Spock, you are an excellent son. I am proud of your accomplishments, and of you." Spock stiffened and his face became even more emotionless, as did his father's as both felt embarrassed at that particular moment. This encouragement from Sarek gave Spock the courage to attempt the leap of faith.

* * *

><p>All of alpha team, especially Jim, was nervous about what would happen after the mind-meld. Spock had told them the benefits and the losses: that Sam would assuredly wake up due to the mental stimulation, but there was the potential of breaking the betrothal bond he had due to their friendship, as Spock put it. All of the alpha team, especially Uhura, Jim, even McCoy, knew that Spock was in denial. He loved her just as much as Sam loved him. This would be the test of how much existed between them.<p>

Spock positioned his hands on Sam's face, astonished that Sam appeared . . . mind-melding in response? This made no sense! Spock refused to break the mind-meld to question this, as he maintained it to reach Sam's closed psyche . . .

* * *

><p><em>In the mind-meld<em>

Spock felt shock at the mental pictures he was getting from Sam. He'd expected memories from her traumatic life on Tarsus IV . . . Instead, he sees Sam, leaning over a simple game she'd called Candy Land, and with a look devoid of life and joy. Spock walked over to Sam, and not knowing what else to do, touched her shoulder to gain her attention. The mind-Sam looked up, surprised to see a visitor in her realm, especially someone she knew so well.

"What are you doing here, Spock?" questioned the mind-Sam curiously. Mind-Spock, shocks himself by his candid answer when he says:

"Hoping to play a round of this illogical game with you; what was your expectation to the contrary?" Mind-Sam lifted her head, laughing; as soon as she did, the scenery, which had been bleak, grey, and stone-faced mountains, changed to green, flowery meadows filled with flowers. Mind-Spock lifted an eyebrow at how much _power _he had over Sam A. Kirk's mood. He'd been an idiot to ignore this for so long.

As they played Candy Land in Sam's mind, they conversed over everything and nothing. They even argued a time or two, both of which resolved with Sam winning. Spock, the real one, could tell her mind was already healed, but he didn't want to stop the private moment he was having with Mind-Sam. It had been a while that he'd had this much, well, _mental stimulation_. It ended, however, when Mind-Sam turned to him and said:

"Spock," at this point, she distinctly blushed, "do you mind if I . . . kiss you? Like, on the mouth?" Mind-Spock didn't even blink; he kissed her with all the strength he had. This pulled them out of the mind-meld. They had bonded.


	9. Chapter 9: Love

Standard Disclaimers apply

* * *

><p>Sam woke up and did something very atypical of her, as did Spock; they hugged each other, <em>hard.<em> Sam had tears streaming down her face, while Spock had tears at the corners of his eyes. Sam started to cry into Spock's neck, while Spock rubbed circles on her back. Everyone in the room was increasingly curious about what had happened in that mind-meld. Jim was the first to speak, saying:

"What happened, Spock, Sam? Are both of you . . ."

"If you must know, nosy brother, when Spock mind-melded with me, we played a nice game of Candy Land, and then we kissed in my mind. Now we're bond-mates." Sam said this like it happened to any human girl. Everyone on alpha team's jaws dropped; they were _bond-mates! _They'd broken the betrothal bond; they'd done something thought impossible. Just . . . _wow!_

"Well," Uhura stepped forward, "all I can say is congratulations. Be a good bond-mate to him, or I'll come get you, Sam!" Uhura said this in a teasing voice, but Sam said teasingly and seriously:

"Of course I'll be a good bond-mate; I chose him, didn't I?" This, again, shocked everyone present. Jim turned to Spock, holding out his hands in a Vulcan gesture, saying:

"You've proven that you're more than capable of taking care of my sister. You were willing to risk your feelings for her safety. For that, I give this bond my blessing." Spock returned the Vulcan gesture, and nodded his thanks.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

"Spock!" yelled Sam from the kitchen of their home on Vulcan, "do you have any idea where I put the good silverware? I want to put it out for Jim and his wife."

"I believe you placed it in the cupboard you call 'the crystal cabinet.' I do not see the logic behind having crystal . . ."

"What have I told you about your logic arguments with me?" Sam said with amusement, as she yelled to him. Little did she know her bond-mate of 20 years was right behind her, ready to pounce; once he did, she yelped, and then chuckled as he started to kiss her soundly on the lips, which she readily accepted.

"You've repeatedly told me that I shall fail in logic arguments with you; and you have been proven correct 99% of the time. The reason baffles me as you're only 1/16 Vulcan." Sam chuckled at this statement.

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out through all the mind-melds. I am 1/16 Vulcan, as is my brother, yet I show the genes more dominantly." Spock pondered this, and then commented:

"Even if you were pure human, I would have you anyway." Sam blushed, and playfully slapped his chest.


End file.
